


He Wouln't be Gone

by hany_yy



Series: Second chances [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, How Do I Tag, Hurt, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hany_yy/pseuds/hany_yy
Summary: Harry has been working a lot and leaving Draco alone at home. What will happen when Draco finally decides he's had enough? Is there hope for reconciliation?Inspired by Blake Shelton's "She wouldn't be Gone"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and for this pairing. Be kind. Comments are appreciated. Not betaed, so all mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think. :)

I was driving in circles, trying to come up with places where I might find Draco.

 

Flashback:

_I woke up to an empty bed. The strange thing was, the other side of the bed was cold. That meant Draco hadn’t just gotten up to go to the bathroom or had just woken up. I decided that since he wasn’t in bed, I might as well get up and see what he’s up to. On my way to the kitchen I am taken aback by the silence of our home. Usually there is always some kind of noise but I can hear nothing. When I walk into the kitchen and see the note on the fridge door, a dread seeps into my mind. Where is Draco? As I pick up the note and start to read, there is already a voice in the back of my mind that says what I will read on the paper._

 

Harry, When you read this I’m already long gone. I can’t do this anymore. You’re never home and when you are you seem so distant. I didn’t sign up for this. I miss the person you were before we lived together. You seem to think that since we live together there doesn’t need to be any romance in our life anymore. I miss that and I miss my boyfriend. But I have lost him long ago and it’s time that we both finally face it. So I’m breaking up with you.

Love, Draco.

 

_I crumble the paper and break down. I had known something was the matter when Draco had become quiet and somehow distant but I never thought this would happen. I mean, I love him and I know he loves me. I have to find him._

 

I have been driving around the city for so long that I’m getting frustrated, where the hell is he? I drive to a parking lot and let myself just think for a while. There is no sense in driving around like crazy without a plan. But my plan kind of backfires when I start to think about Draco being gone, so, in a fit of rage, I punch the dashboard. I let all my frustrations out along with the tears flowing from my eyes, screaming at the windshield. When I finally calm down, I think of the one place that I had not been to where Draco might be. I give myself a few more minutes to gather myself and then I start the car again and head to my final destination.

 

Flashback:

_I knock on the grey door and dread the reaction I’m bound to get. And like I’d predicted, as soon as the door opens, it is slammed in my face as the person behind the door sees my face._

_“Please Pansy, I know you hate me and you have every reason to. But I need to know if Draco is here. Please just talk to me. You don’t even need to let me in. Just tell me if he’s here” I plead and she opens the door._

_Before I can even react, she punches me in the face. “That’s for hurting Draco. But I know you love him, so that’s all I’m gonna do. But he’s not here. You’re welcome to look around if you don’t believe me”_

_“I believe you. Thanks anyway”_

_“Potter. For what it’s worth, I hope you two will get past this” those unusually kind words from Pansy finally broke me. I started crying like a baby. So much so, that Pansy, instead of slamming the door to my face once again, like she should have done, let me in and directed me to the sofa in the living room._

_“You know this is just his way of showing you that he will leave if you don’t change” Pansy tried to console me as my sobs had somehow subdued._

_“I’m not sure I deserve his staying” I cry._

_It takes me a while to get myself under control, but when I do, I leave Pansy to her own devices and continue my search for Draco._

 

As I finally arrive to the neighbourhood of the bookshop, I sit in the car for almost a half an hour contemplating if I should actually go in. I mean, Draco wasn’t in the obvious places, so he probably doesn’t want to see me. Unless it’s a test of how much I care that he’s here, like Pansy said. And the most terrifying of them all; What if he’s not here either? Then there is no hope for our relationship. Then I’ve lost him for good.

I’ll just have to take the bull by the horns and go inside.

 

Flashback:

_I shouldn’t be doing this, but I don’t know who else I could ask. I don’t want to ask Hermione or Ginny because I can’t bear the pity or blame I could see in their eyes. So I have to do this even though she will know something is amiss because I am flooing her. But I have to do this. If Draco wasn’t at Pansy’s this was the second best option. So, I steeled my nerves and flooed Narcissa Malfoy._

_As I waited for her to answer, dread began to seep into my mind once again. How would she react? I mean, I hurt her son, she’s going to be mad. But I have no more time to contemplate Narcissa’s reaction, because she answered my floo call._

_“Mr. Potter. What a surprise”_

_“Yes, well. I was wondering if Draco is with you?”_

_“No, he is not. In fact I haven’t seen my son since our weekly dinner last week. You, however have been absent from the Manor far longer” Narcissa’s sharp tongue gets my cheeks to heat a little._

_“Yes, I have been quite busy lately. That is actually the problem with Draco right now”_

_“Yes, I gathered that much from his owl yesterday evening” Narcissa answers dryly._

_“I am truly sorry, I did not realize how much my actions had hurt Draco. But I am trying to make things at least a little better. I have to at least apologize to him. Thanks for the help” I say before I disconnect the floo._

 

I get out of the car and start towards the bookshop at least a dozen times before I finally gather my Gryffindor courage and step in. As soon as I am inside, I see Blaise’s face fall and he comes to the door.

“Blaise, please. I know what you’re gonna say” I say before he can say anything.

“That you are a prick. I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be chivalrous” Blaise said anyway.

“I know I messed up, and believe me, nobody is angrier at me than me. But please, just tell me if he’s here. I don’t even need to see or speak to him. I just need to know that he’s all right”

“He bloody well isn’t all right and you bloody know it!” Blaise hisses.

“I meant that he’s in one piece. That he hasn’t done anything stupid. That he’s okay. Please just tell me he’s here and I’ll be out of your hair” I plead. When the silence stretched without Blaise saying anything, I continue trying to convince him.

“Please, Blaise, I know you hate me at the moment very much, but just please tell me he’s okay. I’ve driven around like crazy the whole day looking for Draco. I went everywhere I could think of, I even flooed Narcissa to see if he was there. I just need to know he’s okay”

“You flooed mother?” a familiar disbelieving voice sounded from somewhere behind Blaise.

“Draco” Blaise warns him when he tries to step towards me.

“Leave it Blaise. Harry and I need to talk” Draco says, and motions me to follow him.

“Okay Dray” Blaise says and starts to return to the register before saying over his shoulder “By the way Potter, love the eye. Pansy’s work?”

“Yes. And I deserved a lot worse”

Draco leads me to a small table he has clearly been occupying for most of the day. We sit down and I immediately apologize.

“Draco, I’m sorry it took you leaving for me to realize how badly I treated you. You deserve better”

“We both deserve better” Draco says quietly.

“And I really understand if you can’t find it in yourself to forgive me, so I won’t beg for your forgiveness. Take some time to think things over and owl or floo me. Do you have a place to stay or do you want to stay at Grimmauld place? I can go stay at the Weasleys’” I offer.

“I’m staying at Blaise’s”

“Well, then, owl me when you’ve made your choice”

“So you’re really not trying to beg me back?” Draco asks.

“No. You deserve better. You deserve a proper break-up if that’s what you want. And if it turns out you still want me, you deserve a better version of me than this one. So I’ll hear from you when you’re ready” I say as I get up from the table.

As I’m getting out of the bookstore, I pass Blaise. “For what it’s worth, I’m rooting for you guys. Just pick up your slack if Draco decides to forgive you” he says as I walk past.

“I promise”


End file.
